


Boredom and memories

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Apple of Eden, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Steampunk, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Touching, Vikings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Немного иной взгляд на историю в шесть тысяч лет. Другие встречи, другое время, та же любовь. Вдохновлено одним чудесным человеком и прекрасными зарисовками smoosie (Tumblr): https://smoosie.tumblr.com/post/190425340820/clumsy-genderfluid-snek-chronicles-alternative
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Boredom and memories

Впервые смотреть на небо с необычного угла и совершенно другими глазами немного больно, потом просто щипать продолжает, а через какие-то полчаса и вовсе свыкаешься. Зато внимание переключается на воистину прекрасную местность с разнообразной растительностью, оттенками и запахами. Демон переступает с ноги на ногу, осматривает все жадно, пока босые ступни впитывают ощущение теплой травы к подошвам. Вдыхает полной грудью, жмурится от ощущений, вытягивает по животной привычке язык. Пробует. Делает шаг, а затем скользит уже красноватым чешуйчатым пузом по земле. Скрывается за кустами.

А затем находится уже у той яблони, с любопытством рассматривая плоды. Забавно поворачивает голову, по плечам рассыпаются волнистые пряди. Из-под черной ткани появляется тонкое запястье, пальцы обхватывают ближайший плод, аккуратно срывают, подносят к лицу. Какое-то время демон вертит яблоко, рассматривает, подносит ближе и касается на пробу языком. Явно особо ничего не почувствовав, прищуривает ядовитые глаза и медленно, но довольно широко, кусает. Брови тут же взлетают вверх, а вторая рука машинально поднимается, ладонью ловя сбегающие стремительно капли сладкого сока. Вкус попадает на язык, растекается в полости рта, дразнит рецепторы. На тонкой шее дрожит кадык, демон делает несколько жадных укусов и откидывает сердцевинку в траву. Жует с таким наслаждением, что тут же хочется попробовать следом, так же собрать сок с губ, провести языком по ладони, длинным пальцам. Задышать чаще, и чтобы до искрящегося взгляда.

_Не мудрено, что Ева клюнула. Ты попробуй сопротивляться этому существу. Даже без прямого искушения можно было обойтись._

Азирафаэль сидел в любимом кресле и прокрастинировал. Предавался воспоминаниям. В конце-концов просто скучал. Ведь Кроули пришлось уехать по работе аж в другую страну, а когда вы с мужем уже год, как в официальных счастливых отношениях, очень сложно находиться порознь более 15-20 минут. Тем более часа, дня, или, черт побери, целой недели. Ангел снова вздохнул, заламывая уголок странички с описанием Бекки Тетчер. Тут же испуганно охнул, распрямляя и откладывая книгу от греха подальше на столик. Прикрыл глаза, откидывая голову на спинку. Разлагаться, так разлагаться полностью.

Следующая волна воспоминаний унесла его в 830-850 года, одну из опаснейших, но чрезвычайно увлекательных эпох этого мира. Не для него, Азирафаэля, конечно же, хотя и там были свои плюсы. Один точно.

Когда они вновь встретились спустя несколько десятилетий, это случилось как раз во время набега на Британию. Нортумбрия первая попала под горячую руку Харольда Сурового, и столько там было разрушений и разгрома, что Азирафаэль был вынужден хотя бы издалека вмешаться в ход событий. Пока не увидел, как с борта корабля соскакивает воин со знакомой огненной шевелюрой. Перехватить его не составило труда, и вот на слегка посеревшем лице играет удивленная улыбка. Довольная все равно, как бы демон не пытался этого скрыть. На широком поясе переливаются бликами солнца рукоятки и лезвия клинков и топориков, грудную клетку стягивает кожаный ремень поверх плотной кофты, на плечах меховая накидка – и все это так подчеркивает подтянутость, жилистость стройного гибкого тела.

— Ангел! Какими судьбами?

Но первая вспышка радости встречи тут же сменяется подозрением и гневом, потому что до Азирафаэля доходит, с кем тот приехал. И куда. И зачем.

— Ты очень хорошо выполняешь свою работу, да, Кроули?

— Ангел..

— Ну конечно, хаос и разрушения тут на каждом шагу, я вообще не должен был удивляться твоему нахождению в самом пекле!

— Азирафаэль...

— И что, решил сам руку приложить? Снести пару десятков голов во имя Владыки?!

— Да остановись ты, наконец!

Демон хмурится, губы кривятся в горьком оскале. Ангел затыкается тут же, будто в отчаянии заглядывая в разлившийся янтарь глаз. Но Кроули вдруг отворачивается, зажимается и ёжится, будто от холода. И неожиданно тихо продолжает:

— Они убивают детей, ангел. Девочек, совсем юных мальчишек. Всех косят без разбору. И словами их вообще не убедишь. Я пробовал, – грудь медленно вздымается, тяжелее обычного, почти что рваными толчками. Пальцы на предплечье сжимают мягкий мех. И до Азирафаэля медленно начинает доходить.

— Так ты.. их.. – Демон слабо шипит, предупреждающе, без угрозы, и ангел замолкает. Только отчетливо видит, как медная макушка мелькает между горящих хижин, ловкие руки выхватывают из-под обломков крошечные тельца, а черные крылья укрывают от пламени хрупкие подрагивающие плечи. И в светлых небесных глазах вот-вот да появятся слёзы.

— Мой дорогой..

Коснуться щеки, чуть шершавой из-за щетины, уходящей к бороде, казалось самым простым. Проследить подушечками следы от боевого раскраса, попытаться стереть каплю запекшейся крови, черкнуть ногтем по тугой косичке на виске. Черты лица смягчаются, расслабляясь, покорно предаваясь незамысловатой ласке. Азирафаэль ловит хвостик основного колоска, упивается тактильностью, улыбается. Замечает, что Кроули вновь смотрит, так мягко и ласково, что остальное отходит на второй план.

_Заплетешь меня заново?_

На губах играет улыбка, когда расфокусированный взгляд скользит по циферблату часов. Ангел встает, потирает лицо руками, идет заваривать какао и вновь устраивается на пригретом месте. Перебирает в голове моменты из памяти, словно дискеты в комоде. Думает, какую запустить следующей. И натыкается на ту самую. Сглатывает, прикусывает в предвкушении губу, запускает программу, с наслаждением ныряя в омут памяти. В тот день, когда они пришли на полигон новомодных стимпанковских сборищ. Фестиваль целого направления, о котором Азирафаэль не знал ровным счетом ничего.

— Не понимаю, на твоем магазинчике чары, да? Защита от любой моды и изобретений последнего века, – Кроули смеется, облокачиваясь на какой-то парапет, пока ангел с детским трепетом пытается поймать взглядом все вокруг. — Нет, серьезно, стимпанк же штука дико популярная. Все эти трубки и очки. Неужели не видел раньше?

Азирафаэль лишь качает головой, следя за тем, как в облаке густого пара проглядываются очертания какой-то громоздкой конструкции. Миллион маленьких деталей, шестеренок, трубочек и стеклышек намертво притянули его интерес. Демон, усмехнувшись, взял его за руку и повел осматривать каждую экспозицию. Впереди был целый день.

Насмотревшись на всевозможные изобретения, наряды, выступления и сценки с декорациями, они, наконец, добрались до фудкорта. Азирафаэль, не умолкая, увлеченно делился с Кроули всеми впечатлениями с фестиваля, ловя умиленный снисходительный взгляд янтарных глаз. Когда принесли еду, и ангельский рот оказался занят, демон повертел в руках стаканчик с морсом, затем воодушевленно вскинулся и поднялся с места.

— Я прошвырнусь по шмоткам, ангел, не теряй. Подождешь здесь? 

Получив утвердительный кивок и подарив напоследок поцелуй в уголок губ, Кроули затерялся в толпе. А вернулся лишь спустя полчаса, когда уже и еда была съедена, и скука проступала. В руках было несколько бумажных пакетов, но на вопрос о содержимом тот лишь загадочно ухмылялся. Азирафаэль был очень любопытен, но умел держать себя в руках ради сюрпризов. В конечном итоге это обязательно будет приятный сюрприз, в этом можно было не сомневаться.

Последним пунктом в программе дня было так называемое косплей-дефиле с нарядами господствующего на фестивале стиля. Для этого всех собирали у главной сцены, и пока зрители рассаживались, участников пригласили для подготовки за кулисы. Азирафаэль приметил два места в середине зала, уже направляясь к ним, как вдруг демон придержал его за локоть и, игриво приподняв бровь, прижался к губам. 

_Ты ведь будешь за меня болеть, ангел?_

И вновь исчез, лишь тенью ускользая к гримеркам. Ангел моргнул непонимающе, тряхнул головой и ойкнул, продвигаясь к местам и не мешая другим людям. Сел и задумался. А потом округлил глаза, сжимая в подрагивающих пальцах программку. _Он будет выступать! В наряде!_ От предвкушения аж колени задрожали. Азирафаэль сглотнул, поерзал, обвел взглядом сцену, пытаясь выработать видение сквозь предметы, но быстро сдался и откинулся на кресло. Ожидание томило, неизведанное манило как никогда, и за пресловутые 15 минут до первого объявления он весь извелся. Затушили свет, зажглись софиты, шоу началось. И с первым костюмом ангел потерялся в представлении, аплодируя выступающим и восхищаясь проработанными образами. Сменилось такое количество детализированных одежд и аксессуаров, что кружилась голова. 

И тут свет погас совсем.

Из-за сцены, раскатываясь по залу, раздался гулкий рокот двигателя, затем скрежет. Мелькнули искры, высеченные металлом. В краю сцены вспыхнул огонь, тонкой лентой опоясывая всю сцену. Повалил густой пар, на экране появился черный бок знакомой Бентли. Она моргнула фарами, и их свет очертил, наконец, силуэт мужчины. Прожекторы медленно лизнули его с ног до головы, чтобы затем выхватить в общий поток света. Зал охнул. Серая, пыльная одежда, скрепленная ремешками и защелками, напоминала фантастических кочевников из приключенческого сай-фай. Титановый нагрудник, потертая ткань на бедрах, кожаные плотные брюки, наколенники. Мощные берцы. Перчатки с чешуйчатым рельефом и такой же на широкой резинке защитных очков, прижимающей медные дреды. Мужчина опустил перед собой кусок арматуры, что держал в руках, согнулся, опираясь на колено, и поднял на лоб очки. Языки пламени заплясали в ядовитого цвета глазах. Толпа взорвалась овациями. Не успел еще угаснуть бутафорский огонь, как Кроули стащили со сцены и принялись заваливать вниманием, вопросами, восхищенными возгласами. Пока уверенная ангельская рука не сомкнулась на пыльном кожаном запястье.

_Прошу прощения, господа и дамы, но это сокровище мое целиком и полностью._

Позволяя тащить себя куда-то, Кроули присвистнул, перехватывая руку возлюбленного. На высказывание _"А если я выиграл?"_ ангел лишь бросил нетерпеливый уничтожающий взгляд, поворачивая к каким-то подсобкам или туалетам. Бурлящий внутри пожар вот-вот норовил вылиться прям в проходе, на глазах у людей, и оставались жалкие секунды. Когда щелкнул замок на дверце, отступать было некуда.

Расстегивать все ремешочки и застежки было сродни сладкой пытки, но ангел упоительно отдавался этому занятию, опускаясь все ниже. Засос на шее получился грязным, смазанным из-за привкуса пыли и краски. Нагрудник уже стоял у стены, заботливо и аккуратно к ней прислоненный. Перчатки Азирафаэль строго запретил снимать, и теперь они пачкали белые кудри, пока дорвавшийся ангел хозяйничал в районе паха. Перекинув элемент костюма через собственное плечо, тот брал глубоко, с отдачей, постанывая и посылая волны сладкой вибрации по напряженному органу. Обтянутые кожей колени начали подрагивать. А затем Азирафаэль резко поднялся, пригвоздил руки любовника к перегородке кабинки и, грубо поцеловав, выдохнул: _"держись крепче, мое сокровище"._ Демон изо всех сил вцепился в край стенки над головой, обвил ангела ногами и закричал, чувствуя внутри так божественно пульсирующий и набирающий ритм ангельский член.

Когда они смогли выползти обратно на площадку, их искали практически все: и стафф, и зрители. На сцене Кроули щеголял довольным удовлетворенным оскалом и ярким следом зубов. Им вслед смотрел каждый первый, когда они покидали полигон и садились в машину. Костюм решили оставить, как и приз-сувенир.

Азирафаэль вытянул ноги, потягиваясь. Покрутил в руках пустую крылатую чашку. Вновь посмотрел на часы. И услышал звон колокольчика, а следом и самый родной в жизни голос.


End file.
